1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for improving audio output from consumer electronics devices. More precisely, the present disclosure is directed towards systems and methods for optimizing audio performance of a consumer electronics device as part of a design and/or manufacturing process.
2. Background
Mobile technologies and consumer electronics devices (CED) continue to expand in use and scope throughout the world. In parallel with continued proliferation, there is rapid technical advance of device hardware and components, leading to increased computing capability and incorporation of new peripherals onboard a device along with reductions in device size, power consumption, etc.
Audio experience is one of many factors considered in the design of consumer electronics devices. Often, the quality of audio systems, loudspeakers, etc. are compromised in favor of other design factors such as cost, visual appeal, form factor, screen real-estate, case material selection, hardware layout, and assembly considerations amongst others.
Audio subassemblies and components, including loudspeakers, connectors, filters, gaskets, waveguides, mounting hardware, and/or drivers are generally fabricated and tested to specification by one or more component suppliers and then assembled into consumer electronics devices by a device assembly manufacturer. As such, by the nature of this business practice, the audio subassemblies include aspects such as self-contained speaker enclosures that may add unnecessary material and size to the components. Simultaneously, the design of such audio subassemblies may be highly compromised due to the size and space limitations allotted for the subassembly within a consumer electronics device.
In addition, part to part manufacturing variations as well as production changes (e.g. in terms of component changes, device revisions, process changes, etc.) may all have a significant, often negative, impact on the audio performance of the consumer electronics device. Thus a consumer may receive a device with degraded performance. Alternatively, manufacturing delays and/or reruns may be necessary to correct for the degraded device performance before the device is launched and/or shipped.
The audio performance of a consumer electronics device may be further impacted, often negatively, by the attachment of one or more accessories thereto (e.g. a soft or hard holding case, a scratch resistant cover sheet, a mounting unit, a stand, etc.). Such changes in the audio performance of the device may limit the usage cases available to a consumer and/or decrease the consumer experience related thereto.